theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Thenn Prey
Thenn Prey is the oldest of the Prey family. He was born on Nal Hutta and was taught skills that no kid could accomplish. He began his works in the Rebellion after losing his parents. He is the last founder of his family and must keep his sisters alive if it means his life. Thenn later on starts a new family after the loss of Star Smugglers. It is unknown whether he dies during the aftermath of Star Smugglers, since both his sisters are not with him anymore. Description Thenn Prey: Undeniably the most buff and freckled member, Thenn is also the third oldest, though as a firstborn he sometimes forgets this. Don’t let his natural athleticism fool you, he’s also very good at math and science. He also knows his way around all sorts of blasters, and he has made sure his younger sisters do too. Enslaved on Nal Hutta Thenn Prey was the first of his three siblings. His parents, both slaves to the hutts on Nal Hutta, had an unexpected arrival of Thenn. After being born in their small shack, which stands in the courtyard of slaves, both began to have hope for a better future. Outside of slavery. The hutts did not tolerate with births from the slaves. In which Thenn was given an execution date. Lia and Thorn, Thenn's parents, grew deeply ill and sadden by the news. Thenn was planned to be executed in two days. Lia and Thorn grew weary of the coming day. On the night before the execution Lia and Thorn planned an escape. They would sneak into the slave speeder transport and hijack the speeder. This would be a daring escape but it was their only hope for them and their child. As the incoming scheduled speeder drew around the shack of Thorn's enslaved friend, Thorn and Lia, who carried the minute child across her shoulder, jolted for the speeder. With Thorn's large muscles, his hand impacted the driver's face knocking the thug out. Without a trace the three left the estate for the outskirts of Nal Hutta, towards the banks of the Tamez River. Traces with No Trace After a year, with no trace founded by the hutts. Lia and Thorn prepared for a a few bands of slaved people to meet with them near the river. Thenn, now a year old, was fascinated with the planet, he began to walk and gain small words like Lia, slaves and Hutt. Every now and then he would hold a pocket pistol and pretend to shoot it at the door. After almost being two years old, his father was able to regain help from a nearby village. With their help Thorn started to build a ship, the size of a house. It was not fit yet to pilot and it would take a few years to complete the unfinished ship. Soon after finding a village, Laina was born, Thenn's sister. She was a serious baby, never smiled or laugh but did show affection for Thenn and his parents. Another year past and Thorn grew ill. He began to lose vision from the horrible epidemics in the river. Lia cared for all three but Thenn was able to beg for food and help. A nearby villager proclaimed that the Empire had controlled the planet after Lord Kalba was killed by Darth Vader. A poster ad was given to the parents and read "All who leaves the Capital shall be treated with no tolerance." Thorn did not believe anyone would find them and they stayed. With one more year passing, another child was born. Lyvee. She was a bright enthusiastic little girl. Thenn was taught to use a blaster properly and began to learn Mathematics, Science and Body Strength. The Empire became aware of the inhabitants of the village and sent out bombers to blow the village up. Thorn, however, was able to finish the ship and taught Thenn another useful skill, piloting. Then they came, on the night of Vald Unez Pron'to Day, a dozen bombers siezed the village. Fire burnt down the village. Cries of pain were heard everywhere. The outskirts of the village were untouched and Thorn and Lia were slightly injured. Thorn was blind and Lia did not have the strength to carry them all. Lia gave Thenn, Lyvee and, Laina held Thenn's hand. His mother was in distraught. Tears flooded her corneas, and the father laid on the table dying like Lia. Thenn knew what was happening but his sisters did not. Dialogue: Lia "Thenn my wonderful boy, take your sisters onto the ship and hurry, you must find Corellia and find home there. Thenn "But mom what about you and dad? Lia "We will be alright... just please Thenn listen to me. You were the best child anyone could have... But now its your turn to lead the family." Thenn "I can't. I- I... I'm scared. Lia "Don't be Thenn. Do whatever it takes and live." Lia kissed each one of them on their forehead. Thenn with his upright muscles hurried to the ship. Stormtroopers invaded the house. Shots were heard and Lia's screams banged inside his ear drums. This was Thenn's Darkest hour.'' '' ''Rebellion Involvement'' As Thenn grew older, at age 13 he began to travel with his sisters to different habited planets. The plantes he visisted were considered "Non-Goldilocks Conditions" meaning they were not suitable for his family. Thenn was the only one to keep his family alive. Lyvee and Laina began to learn skills Thenn had learnt when being taught by his family. The only thing he did not teach them was the tragic day of losing their parents. Thenn tried not to remember the evil memory that conjured hate and anger towards himself and the faction that killed his family. After more then 7 planets, Thenn and his family finally found a planet suitable for them. Dantooine. The perfect place. No Imperials. Peaceful towns and villages. And the best of all, a family. Mon Mothma greets the new arrivals. Thenn explains their story of escaping the Imperials. She is impressed by his skills and strength for what he had done and gives him an opening as a soldier. Thenn is usnure since he is still too young. Mothma intrigues him to join as she sends him and his family credits. Thenn agrees to the opening and began to work at the barracks with the thousands of missles and guns. ''Star Smugglers'' ''There is No Home'' ''Thenn'' ''Behind the Scenes'' *''Thenn Prey may or may not be featured in one of CBK's Fanfic stories. But he may create a whole story for him.'' Category:Characters Category:Playable character Category:Star Smugglers Category:Siblings-Canon Category:CBK Canon